


【AC / HSH】因为实在太怕OOC就写成纪实文学了

by wanz



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanz/pseuds/wanz
Summary: 吉斯特是一个shaytham同人文手。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	【AC / HSH】因为实在太怕OOC就写成纪实文学了

**Author's Note:**

> *脑洞来源于吉斯特和谢伊刺杀授勋骑士之前在航海中的谈话。吉斯特说我们很高兴你加入了圣殿，否则你可能会倒在肯威大师的剑下。  
> *是把脑子扔掉之后写的，请同样不要带脑子来看。写的时间很短，可能会有很多bug。

·

当吉斯特第四次被他抓到在船长室鬼鬼祟祟地翻动办公桌上的信件时，谢伊觉得有些不对劲。“吉斯特？”他问，“你在找什么东西吗？”

“噢！”被点名的大副一个激灵，颤抖的手甚至碰掉了一封文件，“没什么，谢伊，我在找你吃剩的苹果。”

“那就在桌角……为什么你要找我吃剩的苹果？？”

“没什么，没什么船长。”对方的脸上浮起他熟悉的笑容……哦等等，这笑容好像比平日多了一点什么，足以让在枪林弹雨中面无惧色的圣殿大师平白无故出了一层薄汗，“我说错了而已。”

这可不是什么用“说错了”就能轻易敷衍过去的话题。“不，吉斯特，”谢伊站在他的必经之路上拦住了他，“俗话有云事不过三。一周前你就在看我的那套杀手服——”

“那个么，因为它挂在那里，我觉得好看，就仔细看了两眼。”

“还有四天前，你在检查我的武士刀——”

“同样的，谢伊，它们很漂亮。”

“行吧……但是！”他拔高了声调，“昨天你坐在我的床沿——”

“只是好奇你最近在看什么书，顺便帮你铺下被子。”

“幸好你除了书其他都没动……什么？”

吉斯特举起手来放在嘴唇前面，发出惊天动地的干咳。他咳得眼睛都闭上了，脚步也跟着踉跄起来，整个人看起来就像肺炎晚期患者一样痛苦——如果谢伊没发现他在偷偷地往门口移动的话。

“吉斯特，”谢伊危险地竖起一根手指，“你到底怎……别咳了，别咳了好吗？我都听不见自己说话！”

对方奇迹一般地在数秒内恢复了顺畅的呼吸。

谢伊盯着他，吉斯特移开目光。

“不要说‘今天天气不错’。”谢伊说。

“今天天气不错。”吉斯特说。

谢伊用看街头旁无若人地亲吻着的男女的眼神看他，吉斯特回视。他张开嘴又闭上，数回合之后，才终于发出了声音。

“适合出海。”他正了正自己的帽子，“我们去加勒比海干一票大的吧。”

·

“怎么了？”杰克·威克斯在港口诧异地望着莫林根的船长和他的大副，前者揪着后者的衣领，后者在拼力挣脱之余不忘腾出空跟他打了个招呼：“你好，杰克。救命。”

他没有道理对自己的同僚兼曾经的引荐者见死不救，不过目前的复杂情形让他意外地感到了困扰。“寇马克大师？”他上前一步，“谢伊？有话好说。究竟发生什么了？”

“正好，你来评评理吧。”谢伊气呼呼地把右手一松，扬起了方才隐藏在身侧的左手，他才看见这只手上握着一本小册子，封皮上没有内容，“我们一直都认为吉斯特是一个好伙伴，但是他竟然……”

杰克·威克斯的心里无端紧张起来。老天，那本小册子里是什么？通敌记录？叛变罪证？他不希望自己的恩人落到曝尸荒野的地步。不，不，吉斯特大师并不是这种人，他谦逊温和，友善而幽默，从未对教团的同僚或者殖民地大团长有过任何敌意或不满。一定是某种误会，就是这样。

他从谢伊的手上接过那本小册子。他紧张得咽了口唾沫。在翻开封皮的那一瞬间，杰克·威克斯已经做好了万一吉斯特真的背叛了教团（只是万一，他不怀疑吉斯特），他究竟要不要替对方包庇隐瞒的判断。他的目光扫向内页的第一行文字时，他的脑子里甚至开始预演他加上吉斯特统共两个人能不能放倒谢伊（答案是悲哀的不能，但他仍然决定孤注一掷）。但很快他愣住了。

“……《如果剑锋无法割断柳絮》？”杰克·威克斯扶了扶他夹在鼻梁上的墨镜，开始怀疑究竟是墨镜被刮花了还是他的眼睛出了问题，“吉斯特先生，您该不会告诉我……这是您写的吧？”

吉斯特拿帽子遮住了脸，他旁边的谢伊目光游离。

“别在意内容，”他磕磕绊绊地说，“呃……不，确实应该在意内容。但是威克斯，他居然编排我和肯威大团长……”

他的控诉没有说完，因为杰克·威克斯发出了一声难以压制的叫喊。

吉斯特因为这声叫喊把帽子从脸上移开，但下一秒他就被杰克·威克斯抓住了双手。“真的是您写的吗？”他的声音激动得扭曲变调，“请您务必告诉我！”

“呃，杰克，”吉斯特试图后仰躲过对方快要凑到他鼻尖上了的嘴唇，直到他的脊骨发出清脆的咔哒一声，“虽然……虽然可能不太容易接受，但很抱歉，我得承认，确实是我写的。”

他还没来得及继续做点什么弥补，杰克·威克斯又像刚刚那样喊了一声——他和谢伊原本以为第一声只是声带和喉舌碰巧处于某个位置上才能发得出来，没想到杰克很快就再现了这个技巧。“那么，都是真的了？”他兴奋的目光穿透墨镜牢牢地盯在他的瞳孔正中，“肯威大师真的曾经站在桅杆高处眺望波士顿？谢伊真的曾经在舵前亲吻他的手指？他们真的曾经在极光笼罩下的船尾相拥？？”

周边的空气由于他这一连串的三个问题陷入凝滞，随后——吉斯特的脸上绽开了和他相同的笑容。

“是吧我就知道你会跟我有一样的感受！”他们的双手共计二十根手指紧紧地握在一起（帽子不知道什么时候回到了吉斯特的头上），“他们是真的，对吧？这种相似与交集！”

“是的，是的，我明白！”杰克·威克斯的声调听起来像是欣喜到了极点，又像是马上就要哭出声，“这种相辅相成的感觉！”

“这种命运一般的羁绊！”

“但是，”杰克忽然缓了过来，他喘着气，仿佛刚刚从阿森纳堡一路跑到东区，“您还没有回答我的问题。”

“啊，噢，”吉斯特也冷静了下来，他收回手，欲盖弥彰般地咳了一声，“哎，扉页不是写着了吗，请不要把这些情节代入真实人物以及生活。”

“可既然作者是您的话，难道这些素材不是来自真实生活中的吗？”

“话是这么说……”

“停一下。”被忽略很久的谢伊打断了他们，“你们到底在说什么？那些都是没有的事！”

杰克·威克斯把脸转向了他。墨镜使他的判断力下降了一小部分，但是，老天，那个表情跟吉斯特之前在船长室里露出的简直一模一样。

“我想我们是在讨论这个，”谢伊把手指向那本（不知道什么时候）被杰克·威克斯揣进怀里的小册子，“我刚刚看了一下，这里面的我甚至没有离开刺客组织！最后还被肯威大师捉……”

“捉了回来。 _‘但他并没有挥下那柄利剑，’_ ”杰克·威克斯接过了他的话，流畅地说了下去，“ _‘而一团柳絮在这时闯入了牢房狭窄的窗。’_ 之后的内容我就不在公共场合讨论了。”

谢伊见了鬼一样瞪着他：“……你看得这么快？”

“不，谢伊，我之前就看过了。”杰克·威克斯说，“C.G.，这个作者的作品我几乎都看过了，我刚刚说的是另外几本里的情节。吉斯特大师，啊，您瞧瞧，我甚至还没来得及向您表达我的仰慕……”

谢伊再度打断了他们。他的嗓子都劈了：“还有另外几本？？！”

·

“……我所听到的就是这些。”

阿基里斯怀疑地看着面前的纽约帮派成员。老实说，他不太相信他刚刚听到的话。三本小册子摊在他的桌面上，没有封皮，印刷不是很精致，从里到外透露着一股可疑的气息。“莫林根号新任大副，圣殿大师之一，”他向对方确认，“克里斯托弗·吉斯特的亲笔，是吗？”

“是的。”这是一个年纪轻轻的小姑娘，但她的脸上写满了坚定，“他们还说了一句话，导师。”

“什么？”

“‘他们是真的。’”

对方离开后阿基里斯随手拿起了一本小册子。如果她听到的一切都属实，执笔者又是圣殿骑士内部的高层，那么，这本在平常人看来不起眼的小册子里确实有很大的可能蕴藏着甚至会被作者本人忽略的圣殿机密。想到这里，阿基里斯的嘴角勾起一个笑容，手指一捻，翻开了第一页。

然后他从椅子上摔了下去。

不不不，搞什么？阿基里斯甚至来不及从地上站起来。在他充满艰险的数次任务中，还没有哪一次像这样让他直接感受到了发自灵魂深处的惊骇。从他的手指到心脏，没有一处不在颤抖。谢伊·寇马克，他曾经的弟子，一个开朗而有些散漫的男孩；海尔森·肯威，殖民地圣殿最高大师，刺客的孩子，血统的叛徒——噢，他们确实有相似之处，这本书写得对——不不不，搞什么？？

他喘了两口气，站起身来，拂去了自己衣服上的灰尘。不太妙。他皱着眉头。如果这里面写的都是真实的……不，他不愿意再往下想。天哪，这本小册子里的谢伊简直是被海尔森变着花样地折腾，其中的某些情节在同样身为一名男性的他看来堪称行为极其恶劣，手段残忍令人发指，就算是最不人道的审讯官也会在这样的酷刑面前发出同情的哀叹。要不是已经知道了作者的幕后身份，他简直要怀疑这家伙和谢伊有什么大恨深仇。

他突然想起谢伊还在刺客组织时，他和连恩的关系似乎也有那么一点不寻常。那是一种若有若无的奇妙气氛，时刻萦绕在他们两个周边，直到谢伊叛出刺客组织后，连恩也肉眼可见地消沉了不少。哦不这也太虐了……等等，他在想什么？

阿基里斯厌烦地把那本小册子扔到桌上。是他判断错误了，这里面根本没有任何值得参考的情报，他最好马上把它们都丢进燃烧着的壁炉里，能丢多快丢多快。

他甚至已经把那几本小册子堆成了堆，就要伸手抱起，这时他意识到了一件事。

是啊，再怎么说，这些小册子的主笔是克里斯托弗·吉斯特。莫林根号新任大副，圣殿大师之一。这样的人有什么必要给自己的同僚和上司抹黑、造谣吗？就算存在着夸张与虚构等方面的写作技巧，这也是切切实实地取材于他的实际生活的故事。

阿基里斯重新拾起那本小册子，翻到了某一页。这是一段海战的描写，他的目光划过半张纸，在其中一行停了下来。

_“当最后一枚迫击炮被发射出去之后，谢伊放下了望远镜。‘我们得接近它。’船长沉声说，而海尔森转头难以置信地盯着他的脸。_

_‘……你不会想用撞角吧？’对海战经验不够充足的圣殿大师喃喃着。_

_‘不完全是，肯威大师。’对方露出了一个微笑，‘还要加上燃烧油。’”_

对，就是这个。这难道不是在告诉他莫林根号现在惯用的战术吗？稳操胜券的表情回到了他脸上。这样隐藏在字里行间的信息，他一定可以加以利用。

“导师？”刚刚的那名刺客大概是听到了他房间里的响动，又回到了他的门前，“一切都还好吗，导师？”

“我很好，谢谢。”阿基里斯端坐在书桌前对她笑了笑，“对了，有关于你拿来的这些……”

“啊，您有什么指示？”

“我认为，”他气定神闲地交叉着十指，仰头靠在椅背上，“我们可以持续关注这件事。你看过这几本小册子了吗？”

“还没有，导师。”

“不妨看一下。”阿基里斯移开了目光，“有些事情，仅靠我个人判断可能存在失误……我需要你们的意见。”

·

“小册子？”海尔森停下了脚步，“什么小册子？”

谢伊站在他的面前。刺客猎人的左手抓着吉斯特，右手抓着杰克·威克斯，一个罕见的构图，左右对称得像是一幅世界名画。“肯威大师，”他气喘吁吁地说，“真的很抱歉让您看到这些……但是我想除您以外没有人可以阻止他们了。”

海尔森示意他放开他的两位同僚，从他的手上接过了那本小册子。

他翻了一页，然后皱起了眉头。

吉斯特和杰克·威克斯在旁边大气也不敢出，低头背手规规矩矩地站着，一直到他以恒定的速度不紧不慢地翻到了最后一页。“这个啊，”海尔森把小册子交还给谢伊，“有什么问题吗？”

那三个人不约而同地抬头瞪着他。吉斯特还揉了揉自己的耳朵。

“这……”谢伊的声音不知为何听起来委屈得不行，像是一个向家长讨要糖果失败的小孩子，“没什么问题吗？”

“不，我的意思是，这就是本三流情色小说，不是吗？”海尔森把视线投向了他，“只是主角碰巧用了跟我们一样的名字。没必要在意，谢伊，说实话，查尔斯·李之前就大惊小怪地给我看过另外一本类似的……”

“可是，”谢伊继续说，“这是吉斯特写的。”

海尔森突然呛了一下。他一边掩口咳嗽，一边向谢伊伸出剩下的那只手。谢伊不明所以地望着它。

片刻后他恍然大悟，掏出自己的手帕放了上去。

海尔森发出一声仿佛从窒息边缘挤出的叹息。“小册子，”他说，“把那本小册子再给我看看。”

“噢。对不起，先生。”

海尔森重新接过了正确的物品。他翻开封皮，看到那个熟悉的“C.G.”的签名。“吉斯特大师，”他开口了，“如果作者是你的话，我们就得重新审视一下小册子里的内容了。”

吉斯特看起来正在努力憋笑——他不想去分析那个笑容：“哦，呃，是的，确实是我。抱歉，肯威大师。”

这句抱歉听上去毫无诚意。

“你没有在里面泄露出我们的任何机密吧？”他以比刚才更仔细的目光扫过小册子上的文字。这些到底都是什么，他暗自发出了嫌弃的咋声。老实说，文笔确实比市面上流传的通俗小说要引人入胜，但看这个还不如去看他的日记……噢，天哪，这个情节实在是有点过分了。

“当然没有，先生。”

他很快检查完了那本薄薄的册子。“好吧，”他说，“我不能为此去惩罚你，吉斯特大师，毕竟你声明了这只是虚构的作品，我也无权干涉你的自由。但如果我在你们眼中就是这种形象的话，我想我得去反思一下自己的为人了。”

吉斯特睁大了眼睛。“谢谢您，肯威大师。”他有点结巴，“但……但您不必……”

海尔森摆了摆手：“只剩一个问题，吉斯特——你到底写了多少这样的小册子？”

“呃，”被提问者重新低下了头，不太好意思地说，“就……就七本。”

“七本？”谢伊叫出声来，“这是某种祭祀活动要求的数量吗吉斯特？你是打算召唤什么东西吗？”

“七本？”杰克·威克斯叫出声来，“我只看了五……唔，没什么。”

海尔森不着痕迹地瞥了他一眼。

“傍晚之前，把它们送到我的书桌上。”他下令，“好了，没事了，解散吧，先生们。”

他背着手转身离开。他感受到数道目光同时落在他的后背，几乎要把披风上繁复的花纹盯穿。

他没去理会。海尔森按着他的日程有条不紊地处理着工作，直至黄昏降临，他都没有想起过这件事来。等他回到房间，看见桌上如约摊着七本排列整齐的小册子，他才认命般地对自己叹了口气，走过去坐在书桌前，拿起其中的一本。

他不想看——废话，他当然不想看了，谁会对以自己和自己的下属为主角的爱情小说感兴趣啊？但是他责无旁贷，他必须亲自检查这些文字有没有泄密的可能。

海尔森发誓，他一开始真的拿出了批阅文件的意志与态度，但是两页之后，他从书桌前站了起来；五页之后，他拿着小册子走到了窗前；在他一边呼吸着新鲜空气读到了十页之后，他伸手扶上了墙壁；到最后，他坐在床上翻完了这本小册子。

他感到无比的震惊，混杂着茫然、哀伤、愤怒——因为他手上拿的是一本悲剧结局。但是，噢，海尔森不得不承认，不论是作为一个骑士团团长，一个领导者，或是一个情人（假设他真的是），这就是他会在那种情况下做出的选择。正因如此，他无法对这样的发展提出异议，只能压抑住自己的感情。这是什么？他感觉自己的心脏微微抽痛，甚至开始怀疑以后他还能不能顺利地、毫不犹豫地克扣谢伊的工资——这里面的谢伊实在是太让人心疼了。这家伙真的没有得罪过吉斯特吗？他不禁开始为对方感到担忧。譬如在莫林根上把属于大副的苹果也啃了一口？

海尔森做了个深呼吸，恢复了冷静。总之，这不是真实的情况。他们又不是真的在一起，何必在意呢？他的手伸向下一本。就让他来看看吉斯特到底多有创作才华吧。

·

谢伊同样拿着七本小册子回到了自己的房间。他把它们往床上一丢，自己也躺倒下去，百般不情愿地随便拿了一本起来。

他不想看——废话，到底谁想看啊？今天那本《如果剑锋无法割断柳絮》给他留下了过深的心理阴影（后来吉斯特在他耳边叨咕说他不应该上来就看限制级的，但他没听进去）。不过到了入夜时分，从种种一切中缓过来了之后，谢伊发现自己确实产生了那么一点的好奇。毕竟主角之一是他，执笔的还是他的大副。反正小册子生来就是给人阅读的，好奇心也是可以被原谅的。

然后他靠在枕头上看完了。

他没有哭，他只是单纯无法抑制住泪水从眼眶滑落——因为他手上拿的是一本悲剧结局。是的，这完全就是他熟悉的海尔森，这家伙干得出来；同样的，他也不会对上司弃之不顾。但他就是难以平复内心的波澜。这是一出彻头彻尾的惨剧，只能这么说。

他揉了揉眼睛，紧接着翻开另一本。

等他把这七本小册子通读了一遍之后已经快要日出了。谢伊心情复杂地盯着它们。这七本中，有四本是吉斯特口中的限制级，其中两本海尔森在上面，一本他在上面，还有一本他们换着来；另外三本中有一本是他一开始看的悲剧，剩下两本行文轻松，穿插着一些确实发生过的小事，把他看得趴在被窝里笑——大概在此时，他忽然理解了今天在吉斯特和杰克·威克斯脸上看到过的那种笑容。

到了上午他顶着黑眼圈去把这些小册子还给吉斯特。结果走到房间门口的时候他听到里头传出来了一个熟悉的声音：“你的消息来源很广啊，吉斯特。”

“航海中的道听途说罢了，先生。”他的大副回答。

是海尔森。

谢伊的脚步顿住了。他侧身站在门外，不打算让自己闯入这两人的对话中。海尔森的伦敦腔确实很有辨识度，就像《我不是说了攻击我的时候应该先破防吗》这本里写的那样。在这篇轻松向短文中，海尔森甚至在用这种腔调骂人，他还挺想让对方试一次的，毕竟他真的没听过。

“不过我得指正一点，”海尔森继续说，“在《我不是说了攻击我的时候应该先破防吗》这一本中，你提到了谢伊入团之后我和他的一场对话。”

“呃，是的，先生，我听一个当时刚好在阿森纳堡的同僚说……”

“我特意翻了翻我的日记，”传来了纸张的窸窣声，“确认了一下。我没有把大神殿钥匙交给他，只是给他看了一眼，然后我们讨论了先行者的遗迹。”

“啊！抱歉，这确实是我的疏忽……”吉斯特似乎正在自己的脑海中寻找着相应的记忆，直到片刻后他意识到了什么，缓缓地开口：“……您的……日记？”

“显然你知道我有这个习惯，鉴于它已经在好几本册子里出现过了。”

“……”谢伊不用探头就知道吉斯特的目光恐怕热烈得快要实质化，“我能看看吗？”

“噢，”他又急急忙忙地补充，“我不是对您的隐私感兴趣，但……”

“我明白，吉斯特，”海尔森的语调轻松，“这几页上面没什么私事，你可以拿去看。还有，我相信寇马克大师不是简单的破防就可以解决的。对付他应该用空手缴械。”

纸张的摩擦声再度响起，中间夹着吉斯特一声快速而低沉的“谢谢”。随后脚步声往门口移动，谢伊只来得及退到几米以外，装着正在往这边走的样子：“早上好，肯威大师。”

“早上好。”海尔森向他点点头，谢伊发现他的脸上平添了一丝昨天没有的困倦，虽然不甚明显，“对了，你有空吗？”

“当然。什么事，先生？”

“没什么，有几句话想聊聊。”

谢伊心里咯噔一下。

他正在把脑子里过于新鲜的记忆驱赶掉——譬如在他们独处时海尔森会对他或者他会对海尔森做一些逾越正常同事关系的事情——哦天，这些只存在于虚构之中，放下心来，谢伊·寇马克！

他们来到了走廊尽头。海尔森转过身，状似随意地开口了：“你和莫林根最近有什么安排吗？”

“没有，”谢伊想了想，“您有什么任务吗？”

“那就好。等会儿吉斯特会和你说明的。”

他们之间陷入短暂的沉寂。随后海尔森似乎下定了决心：“还有一个小问题……你会那么在意我当初说的那句‘希望你不会让我们失望’吗？”

哦，他知道，这是《当我们谈论秩序时》里的情节。这是一篇披着限制级的皮，却把他们的关系描述得仅仅像是各取所需一样的文章，读起来并不哀伤，只是让人怅然若失。而在文中他们的关系从这一句话开始，一路走向了误解与分歧。

“不，肯威大师。”谢伊不假思索地回答，“为教团服务本来就是我的职责。”

“那就好。”圣殿大团长片刻后又补充道，“当然，我不是在质疑你。”

“我知道，先生。”他疲惫地露出了一个微笑，“说实话，我反而更担心您会不会被过往所束缚……”

“没事，”海尔森轻声说，“我不会让那样的事情发生的。”

他说完这句话之后侧身经过了他的身旁，沿着走廊离开了，就像只是顺口一提。但谢伊分辨得出来这个语调。

他愣怔地望着对方的背影。

三秒之后谢伊倒抽了一口冷气。他飞奔到还在贪婪地阅读着那几张日记页、仿佛恨不得把每一个字都拆碎了吞到肚子里再逐句背诵出来的吉斯特旁边，推了推他的肩膀。

“吉斯特，”他说，“我们出海吧。”

被呼唤的人勉强把自己从日记中拽了出来：“嗯？”

“我们去加勒比海干一票大的。”

“……什么？”

“快，准备一下，我们下午就走。”谢伊越过他去收拾桌上的文件，“听说拿骚的姑娘不错，我老早想去拜访了。”

吉斯特莫名其妙地望着他。半晌后他张开了口：“啊……”

“记得提醒我补充弹药。”谢伊对他的暗示充耳不闻。他当然不能告诉吉斯特他在害怕什么，无论如何，大海会缓解他这种过度的担忧，一定如此。

吉斯特看着莫林根号的船长。对，海尔森刚刚把他叫走了，那么，船长一定已经知道了这件事——他的大脑中形成了这样的理解——关于肯威大团长近期要去一趟金士顿，并且下午就要出发的事。想到这里吉斯特的嘴角弯了起来。他们一定会有一段愉快的航程的。

我最好多带一点墨水和稿纸上船。他想。


End file.
